


There is a fine line between chaos

by Oberyn2206



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, annoying aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/pseuds/Oberyn2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you have a far relative, an aunt, who visits you every spring. It might be great, but then she overacts, and forces you to do what you don't like, even worse.<br/>That's what Tybalt is suffering from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tybalt woke up with a ray of sunbeam on his eyes. He groaned and shoved his face into the fluffy pillow, tried to drift into sleep again. He was awake already. But he didn’t want to get up, didn’t want to meet anyone today, this day, this month.

February was the time he hated most. Not because he hated the spring weather or his family new year parties, or the still cold weather made him sick and had headaches again and again. It was because every year in this month a relative of his family would pay a visit, and he simply didn’t like her. She had no husband nor children, always came alone, and would stay for even a few days. Tybalt did not sure who exactly she was, an aunt from the far away, a cousin or a too close friend of Lady Capulet, or whatever, he didn’t care. Tybalt just called her aunt, aunt Anonciada. _More like auntie Annoying_ , he once thought. Truth was, she was not kind of annoying like his uncle who would blame and order him and be rude to him most of the time. She just simply was a chatter-box and would stick to her nieces and nephews like a leech.

The church bell had already struck eight. He still had to get ready soon. Tybalt let out a heavy sight, and rolled out of the bed with a long yawn. Today would be going to be a long day.

The whole family had been gathering in the living room, each dressed in their best clothes. Like usual, when Tybalt was walking down the stairs, little Juliet would give him a bright smile like she always did, then her mother would complain about why he didn’t wear anything that was not black or in dark colors, and in the end his uncle would grumble something about him that he didn’t even bother to hear. He was so used to this cliché.

There were sounds of horse paces. And there came a lady, pretty tall, dressed in a tawdry pink dress with a ridiculously gorgeous hat, stood right at his door. 

“Good morning everyone! Good to see you again!”

“Good morning, Annie!” – Lady Capulet beamed, gestured her arms for a hug – “We are so happy to have you here. Juliet, Tybalt, what are you staring at? Don’t be so impolite. Come greet you aunt!”

Unlike Juliet who happily followed Lady Capulet’s words, Tybalt felt some kind of embarrassed and just stood still.

“Aww little Juliet is still as beautiful as a flower, just like her mother” – Aunt Anonciada smiled as she pinched slightly the blonde girl’s cheeks – “How are you doing? Haven’t had any boyfriends, yet, have you?”

“She is still a child, Aunt Annie.” – replied Lord Capulet – “We even haven’t thought about it.”

“I see.” – Her attention now went towards Tybalt – “And who is this handsome boy?”

“Tybalt.” – Tybalt replied with a faked smile.

“Oh my God, Tybalt! I remember!” – The woman raised her voice, her hands stroke Tybalt’s face and shoulders - “It’s been only a year but you’ve been this grown up? Look what a man you’ve become, so contrary to the ugly lad before!”

Tybalt could do nothing but smiled unnaturally.

“Thank you, Aunt Annie-“

“No, no, my gentleman.” – She cut him off with her finger against his lips – “Only Lady Capulet and her husband can call me Annie. You and Juliet are my nephew and niece, and you must respect by calling me by my full given name. Now say that again.”

“Thank you, Aunt A-n-onci-a-da.” _God, her name was hard to pronounce_ , Tybalt cursed to himself.

“Well done! Let me hug you!” – Before she finished Tybalt had been stuck in her tight embrace – “Oh, I found something on your shirt.”

Anonciada let go the poor boy and picked up something up near the collar of his shirt. It was hair. Quite long hair. Definitely not Tybalt’s.

“Ooh, orange hair.” – She smirked.

“Then…?”

“Don’t try to keep it as a secret from me.” – She gave him a good pat on the back – “Who is she?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Aww Tybalt, don’t be shy. You have a girlfriend, don’t you?”

“Aunt, please, I don’t have… " - He tried to explain but he didn't know why his words were stuck. His mind was like but cord and string - "Why you think…damn it!“

“Because nobody in this family has orange hair, Tybalt.”

“It’s…”

“He is still single Annie.”

Suddenly Lady Capulet appeared from somewhere he didn’t know and saved him in time. “Must have been "playing" around, right Tybalt?" - Then she turned to Anonciada and held her hands - "Please, Annie you must be very tired, let me take you to your room to get rest.”

When Anonciada had finally disappeared Tybalt let out a long sigh of relief.

But the nightmare had only begun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Capulet had a party the next evening. It was partly a spring celebration, but partly, to welcome Anonciada. Everything was prepared perfectly, until that woman stepped into Tybalt’s room. He thought he would have screamed.

“Aunt Anon-ci-a-da? W-What are you doing in my room, while I’m changing?!”

“I’m here to take care of you.” – She just smiled and sat on the bed – “You are a man now and you are my nephew, and you will be at the party for me this tonight, therefore I want to keep my eyes on you.”

Her words were like a punch to his ears. And his head ached again. He didn’t want it to get worse, so he did nothing but said nothing and slowly turned back to his closet. He was getting tired of this aunt. He didn’t want anyone to put their noses in his private life. But this woman was as stubborn as hell.

“Are you going to wear THIS?!”

Anonciada yelped as she snatched the black shirt from Tybalt’s hands. The boy had to dominate his anger so hard in order to not yell back at her like he always did to his uncle.  

“I always wear that shirt at parties.”

“This shirt is so dull, nephew,” – She complained as she sought through his closet – “Don’t you know what day is it?”

“What day is today, then, Aunt?”

“It’s Valentine Day, Tybalt!”

“What does Valentine Day have to do with me?”

“Tybalt, you are a gentleman now, and you are still single” – She said as she kept searching – “There will be many beautiful ladies at our parties tonight, I want you to choose one.”

“Please, Aunt, you don’t have to worry about my life like that!” – Tybalt mumbled, nearly scowled.

“How? How do I not worry, Tybalt? Especially when my precious nephew was rather having “fun” around than having a proper other half?”

“I told you…”

“I’m the one who’s talking here. I’ve been thinking for a whole day and I’ve decided, Tybalt. Before I return home I must find you a lover!”

“You don’t understand…”

“You don’t speak now, young man. Now you must try on a suit that is impressive, can impress other ladies…” – She paused for a moment. It seemed that she had found something – “Ah, this is perfect.”

“You can’t make me wear this, Aunt!” – Tybalt protested.

“I bought this for you before, but you never wore it for me. Tonight you had to.”

“Spare me, please…”

“Sweet Tybalt I do this for your good. I’ve met a fortune teller this afternoon, and he told me that your lover would appear at our party this evening.” – She made her last words reach the high pitch voice – “So obey me and wear this!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of my drable. Happy Valentine everyone!

The party had been going for more than an hour, but the enjoyment had left Tybalt ever since the beginning. Aunt Anonciada had been sticking beside him like a leech and followed him wherever he went. Worse, whoever a lady met him, a friend or just simply asked the way, Anonciada always introduced him to them. It made him only want to vanish under the ground. Fortunately nobody agreed to be his partner.

Tybalt hated this day, and certainly the days after. He hated this party, hated the clothes he was wearing. And, he hated her, he hated Aunt Anonciada. She didn’t understand anything. He wanted to go out. He needed to.

“Just a moment, Aunt. I’ll be back soon.” – He excused – “I just, need some fresh air. If my future lover is here I’m sure that person can wait.”

Finally.

The air of the night was nice and the atmosphere was fresh. Tybalt needed this, the silent and peaceful space for himself alone. But it seemed that the happiness was always tricky to him.

“You look very inviting tonighttt…” There was a teasing voice. “Why don’t you join your family?”

Tybalt didn’t care. He frowned and pretended not to hear.

“Eh, why the long face, Tibby?”

Tybalt knew this voice. He knew so well. The voice of someone he didn’t want to see at the Capulet mansion. Mercutio. But his voice also made Tybalt have strange feeling, made his mind dizzy and cause butterflies in his stomach. Tybalt didn’t like that.

“Hey sexy guy, cats got your tongue?”

That was enough. Tybalt wouldn’t tolerate anymore. He turned himself to his right and in one catch, he was holding tightly the collar of who had been getting between him and the Goddess of Silence.

“Calm down, kitten. You don’t have to-“

“What are you doing here?!” – He snarled.

“I’m invited, of course.” – The other raised his eyebrows and made a pouted face.

Contrary to what he had expected, Tybalt stopped and released him. Tybalt didn’t want to fight, not at this moment. _That isn’t the Tybalt I’ve known_ , he thought.

“Leave me alone, Mercutio. Go play with your Montague friends.”

“But I want to stay here, you can’t do anything about that.”

“Be quiet for just once, then.” – He grumbled.

But Mercutio couldn’t stand the boredom for even five minutes.

“You have a nice outfit, very… suitable.” – He smirked.

“Shut. Up!”

“Really, Tybalt. It’s pleasing to see you wear such clothes that expose flesh like this.” – Mercutio grinned – “White shirt, torn arms, no buttons, cool. Who knows that The Prince of Cats has such an attractive body?!”

The boy made no reaction. That was weird. Usually, Tybalt would give him a good punch. But now, he remained silent.

Cold wind of the night began to blow and Tybalt sneezed.

“You sneeze like a kitten.”

Tybalt only cashed him a glare. His eyes showed not only upsetting, but also exhaustion. The smirk on the ginger’s face faded. Mercutio talked to himself that he had to do something, but he couldn’t even use a coat to cover Tybalt. He was wearing only a thin shirt, and Tybalt seemed to not be in the mood, he didn’t know what he might cause if he touched him.

“To be honest, you don’t want to wear this, do you?”

“My aunt made me.”

Mercutio couldn’t help himself from bursting out a laugh.

“Lady Capulet?! Seriously?”

“Not her, another aunt. She’s going to stay with us for a few days.”

“Oh, is that the ridiculously funny dressed woman who kept going with you like a barnacle?”

Tybalt just nodded.

“Why did she do that?”

Tybalt didn’t answer. He sat down with his back against the wall and pulled up his knees, as if he was going to sank into the ground. His head ached again.

“She forces me…” – Tybalt sighed – “…to choose a girlfriend, and she said she wouldn't stop until I actually had one. She’s makes my headache worsen every time she arrives here, she made me feel so… depressed.”

“But I don’t see any disadvantage in having a lover.”

“It seems that you still don’t understand…”

Mercutio instantly found out he had asked the wrong question and might had hurt Tybalt, for he just turned his back on him, his head was cradled with his hands. There was silence between the two before Mercutio hesitated and made a move. He finally reached out his arms, and Tybalt felt himself stiff in an armful embrace of Mercutio.

“W-What are you doing?”

“I am going to hug the depression out of you.” - Mercutio wearily answered with his eyes closed.

“What if everyone else saw-“

“Shh, don’t worry, I’ll handle that. Relax. I'm sorry. I have something for you.”

“What cat pun are you going to tell, Mercutio?”

“Not cat pun. Now it’s time for present.”

“What for?”

Mercutio didn’t reply right away but gave the other boy a small box.

 

**_MEOWWW._ **

 

“Is it…?”

“The Prince of Cats needs a minion.” – Mercutio smiled – “Happy Valentine Day, Tybalt.” 


End file.
